Jealousy
by Anki-Shai
Summary: Po is just confused. Tigress is just...well, jealous.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Kung Fu Panda and its characters don't belong to me but to Dreamworks and so on.

**Author's Note: **I was in a better mood today, but still it didn't turn out the way I want it or evnvisioned it. Still, I thought I would published it. Tell me how was it.

* * *

><p><strong>Jealousy<strong>

The Panda was a complete idiot.

There was no doubt in Tigress mind as she pushed him forward inside a lone room. Her left paw pressing hard above his chest as she made him back down until his back was pressed against the wall.

Her eyes were gleaming dangerously and there was a low growl coming from her. Something that had Po nervous and afraid of what he had done to anger Tigress in such a way.

Master Tigress pressed herself against Po as she looked into his eyes. The sound coming from outside was filling their ears while their eyes seemed to be looking much deeper than ever before. Tigress still couldn't believe how out of control Po made her feel.

Sometimes it scared her. Some others…it merely confused her.

Like now.

She didn't know why it bothered her so much to see Po surrounded by some of the females in the village. _Fan girls,_ as Mantis had called them. It didn't bother her after he defeated Tai Lung, so why now? What had changed?

Po broke the eye contact first. Looking from left to right and then back at Tigress, eyes unsure as to what was happening. As he looked back, Tigress understood what was different.

Whatever had happened back in Gongmen City had changed their relationship. It was there, a big, white elephant in the room neither of them had dared to touch or even acknowledged.

Not anymore.

Tigress moved closer pressing herself against Po making the poor Panda trembled and looked around nervously.

Without any warning, Tigress leant forward pressing her lips to Po's. The Dragon Warrior tensed up, eyes wide open as Tigress moved her mouth above his in a pretty hard and dominant gesture.

It last a few seconds but for both Kung Fu Masters seemed to last hours.

Just as suddenly as it began, the kiss was over and Tigress pressed herself closer to Po, her face hidden in Po's neck, nuzzling with tenderness before moving back and glancing at Po.

"You're mine." Moving forward she licked Po's cheek. "Don't forget it."

_Please…_

Tigress purred contentedly as Po nodded his head. With a last glance, Tigress left the room, leaving behind her a very confused, utterly shocked and pretty happy Panda.

Still, Po couldn't help but wonder what had made Tigress react in such a…possessive way?

Really, one minute he was being asked to dance and kiss and the other he was being dragged away by her.

"Oh, good, you're alive." Po's thoughts were interrupted by a very amused Viper and a pretty relieved Mantis.

"We thought Tigress had done some serious damage."

Po shook his head and moved forward, unconsciously touching his lips, a soft goofy smile appearing on his face.

"Uh, no, just setting some…uh, '_game rules_'."

Mantis blinked confusedly as he turned to Viper, "game rules? What were they playing at?"

Viper rolled her eyes at Mantis, chuckling lightly as she saw Po run towards Tigress.

"I'll explained it when you grow up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Like I said, I'm not sure about it. And you guys are such an amazing reviewers I really want to know how was this.

Thanks for reading!


	2. About Courtship and growing up

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p><strong>About Courtship and growing up<strong>

He was standing in front of her with his arms crossed, shoulders slump backwards and a spoil pout on his mouth.

It was the perfect picture of a child who had to share his favorite toy in the world. Tigress lips quirked upwards, the difference this time was Po wasn't sharing a thing but rather a person. His favorite person in all the world. If she was to believe what Mr Ping said about Po's favorite action figure.

It made Tigress tingle, a spark of happiness was evident in her eyes as she realized Po's actions were because of her. As the male Tiger kept on talking to her, his own posture straighten up in a very proud and almost arrogant posture. His eyes never leaving Tigress as he showed off his sharp teeth, shiny fur, strong body and refined way of talking. It was obvious what he was implying with his words and posture.

He wanted to mate with her.

And Po was just standing in the back watching as Tigress converse with the Tiger.

She didn't mean to be evil, but never before had someone felt so strongly for her. Not enough to be watching her every move, to narrow his eyes as the male tiger that tried to move forward, to grab her, to make her submit to his advances.

Po was evidently jealous and some part of Tigress mind thought it was only fair. After all, she did have to watch as some females kept on hanging onto him and stealing kisses or Po's attention when _she_ was with him.

It wasn't until she decided to just growl and practically dragged Po out of there that the annoying females stopped fawning over him.

What did she have to do to make them understand Po was _hers?_

Tigress soon found herself thinking about the so many ways she could make them understand. Her distraction and mental process took her to some…mental images better left unsaid. Or show.

Po for his part was biting his lower lip pretty hard, his hands were holding tightly onto his arms. This guy didn't shut up!

He was babbling about how strong he was, how he was the perfect male. How shiny his fur was.

_Oh, look at my teeth they are…eh, pointy and shiny. Oh, I go to the manicure so my claws are always sharp…_

This shouldn't bother Po that much. Really. Tigress had made it pretty clear the day after she was pretty much interest in him.

Po actually blushed as he remembered the way she showed Po how interested she was. But as he lifted his eyes to Tigress, he had to wonder, was she? She did seem pretty interest in this guy.

And they both were of the same species. Once again, Po crossed his arms and pouted.

This was so unfair!

Po's glare only intensified when the Tiger dared to look over at him with disdain, a mock sneer on his face as he kept on talking, "And of course, I'm always in good shape. Eating healthy, enough exercise…nothing here that seems to indicate I would eat anything in front of me."

Oh, that was it! Po growled. He actually growled at the tiger who merely lashed challenging his tail, hitting Po hard on his leg.

_Stupid Tiger! I'm a growing Panda! I eat enough and pretty healthy!_

"So, what do you say, Master Tigress?"

The tiger didn't have time to react as two strong hands grabbed him from his shoulders, turning him around he almost mew as he found himself face to face with_ the_ Dragon Warrior.

"She doesn't need anything from you and…if I see you again you will know firsthand how I defeat Tai Lung and Shen." Po growled loudly shoving the tiger away from Tigress and putting himself between them. "Understood?"

With a weak nod the Tiger staggered back falling on his butt. Po's demeanor changed completely, he smiled gently at the Tiger and waved at him. "Good, then bye."

Tigress watched with eyes wide open, Po looking at her with a more softened stared. "Are you…are you okay?"

He looked nervous and pretty unsure. But for Tigress that was…

"Hot."

"Uh?" Po looked confused while Tigress move closer to him, her paws caressing his chest softly making him squirm nervously as he looked around, trying to spot anyone who may be seeing them.

"That was pretty …hot."

"I…I'm pretty sure is the weather." Stuttered Po. This actually made Tigress chuckled and Po blinked in confusion.

The kiss was unexpected but not unwelcome and Po this time responded with a little more eagerness than the last time. His arms wrapping carefully around Tigress who purred contently at him.

"So, eh…aren't you…mad?" She always loved the dazed look Po had after they kiss. Granted it had been twice but Tigress had already planned on a lot more kisses…yes, Po would not know what hit him.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Po nodded his head at the place were moments before had been the male tiger.

"You know? That guy seemed pretty interest."

"Oh, yes but…he had a huge problem." Commented Tigress moving away from Po.

Po frowned confused, "Problem? What kind of problem?" Po seemed to think about it and then his eyes lit up. "He had rabies?"

Tigress rolled her eyes, hitting Po slightly on his arms, "No, you fool!"

"Then?"

This time Tigress seemed pretty embarrassed but she did look directly into Po's eyes as she said, "Well, he wasn't you."

Po opened and closed his mouth for a few moments, lifting his finger to say something only to lower it again, and then as flustered as Tigress seemed to be, he smiled shyly.

"So, wanna train?"

Tigress chuckled again, nodding her head she went to move away only to be stopped by Po's arms. The embrace felt warm to both of them. They seemed to engraved the moment in their minds as their hug extended longer than they thought, then suddenly Po lifted Tigress face and kiss her hard on the lips.

"Let's train!" said Po letting go of Tigress pretty abruptly and taking off running with a mischievous smile on his face.

Tigress smirked, tilting her head she let Po had an advantage. After all, her advantage would get as soon as she jumps on him.

* * *

><p>Crane was looking, open-mouthed, the way Tigress kept on nuzzling Po's neck, licking the nasty scratch he had on his face. Monkey was scratching the back of his head while Mantis watched the scene bewildered. Viper for her part was smiling dreamily at them<p>

Just a few moments ago they had watched what they thought was a training session between Po and Tigress. It was brutal and pretty…different.

It was a battle of wits, a game between them only to have it ended with Tigress grooming over Po after having won the training session.

"I…still don't understand." Said Mantis looking at the pair, the tiger that had been following Tigress all day long wasn't anywhere to be seen. "This is all part of the game Po was talking about the other day?"

Crane looked at Mantis as if he was serious, Monkey shook his head while Viper, once again, rolled her eyes. "Really Mantis, what did I tell you last time?"

Mantis twitched annoyed as he remembered but Viper seemed unfazed by it, "Exactly, so tell me, are you big enough now?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Today was a pretty strange day. And this second part was born out of all the...weirdness of my day. Again, I'm not sure about this, it may need some work and all that but I hope you like.

Thank you guys for the reviews! Remember, English isn't my native language so they may be a lot of grammar, spelling and other funny mistakes. I apologize for them and, as soon as I found a beta-reader I would have them all corrected. Until then, enjoy!

Don't forget to comment!


End file.
